When Two Cats Meet
by PASTA300
Summary: Zoey finds herself somewhere she doesn't recognize. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries for crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Pasta300! I decided to write this crossover because I thought, "Hey, they're both cats." In this Ichigo is called Zoey based off of the English dub version. In fact every Tokyo Mew Mew character in here is called by their English dub names. I don't know exactly where I want to go with this story but I'm working on it. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

Train Heartnet awoke, his back a little sore and his eyes watery. He did not dare open his eyes until he was facing down or the sun would burn them. Train finally had the energy to sit up on the wooden roof and open his eyes as he faced the roof beneath him. Train felt a little uneasy about today. So far everything was normal. Waking up as the afternoon sun shined it's brightest was normal for him.

"Train!" Sven Volified's voice yelled from below. "Get your butt down here!"

Train frowned at his attitude and jumped to the ground now able to look levelheadedly. "You could just say please," he muttered to himself as he slipped back into the hide out.

Once he got in he was faced by an angry Sven and quiet Eve. "I've been calling you all morning!" Sven grumbled.

"You've known me long enough. I thought you would've already guessed I was on the roof," Train remarked.

Sven not having a comeback for that comment, growled but composed his anger and moved on. "I'm going into town for more smokes and food."

"Do we even have enough money for that?" Train asked.

"Luckily we do," Sven smirked. "I grabbed some of the money we earned from our last bounty and hid it somewhere you'd never find it."

"You mean the stack of money under the sink?" Train guessed making Sven freeze. "Yeah, I saw that a while ago but I was being gracious and gave up on my hunger for your wellbeing. Now you can thank me," he said stubbornly.

"Hey listen here you milk loving idiot-"

"Sven didn't you call Train down for a reason?"

Sven was stopped by an emotionless Eve. He glanced back at her and nodded. "Yeah, so you know since I'll be going into town I was wondering if any of you guys wanted anything."

Train, who seemed relaxed nodded. "Can we come with you?"

"I-I guess," Sven muttered. He rearranged his white suit and hat and grabbed his suit case. "Eve is that alright with you?"

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Well, if you two are coming please don't get into trouble or cause a scene," Sven pleaded.

Train saluted him. "Yes sir."

"Shut up will you?"

As Sven pulled up into town in the small, old car he dropped off Eve and Train on the side walk by a thrift store.

"If you need anything, Train, use your cellphone, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Train groaned. Once Sven drove off Train glanced back at Eve. "Let's go princess!"

"Go where?" she asked.

"Anywhere!" said the excited Train.

"If that's the case …" Eve took a minute to think. "I would like to go to a book store."

"Lame!"

Eve frowned. "You're the one who said anywhere and the book store is considered 'anywhere' right?"

"Y-you've got a point," Train sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Good. Now let's go find one," she said with a grin.

"Fine …."

After a few minutes of searching, Eve finally spotted one, much to Train's dismay. She dragged him inside and immediately started searching for something interesting to read. While she sought out for a book Train sat in a small wooden chair and stared at the ceiling, sighing the whole time. After fifteen minutes Train called out for Eve, "Princess! Are you done yet?!"

"No," Eve called back.

"Okay," Train sighed.

Once five minutes passed by ha asked again. "Are you done, Princess?"

"No not yet."

He stared up at the clock and then called out again. "Are you done now?"

"No, I'm not Train," she answered from behind the tall bookshelves. "It hasn't been that long. Can't you be patient?"

"No," Train whined. "I can't!"

"Oh, well, too bad."

Train frowned, imagining what Eve looked like when she answered him. She was probably looking down at a book with no expression at all. For some reason it ticked him off._ That Eve,_ he growled in his head.

He peered through the book store's glass window to see people walking around, having a normal life. It was so peaceful in the town. Train suddenly spotted something appealing to him. It was an old man with a cart. Attached to the green wooden cart was a sign. Train squinted to see what it said. He read, 'Fresh Delicious bottles of Milk for three dollars Each!'

"What?! Milk?!" Train's eyes widened in excitement. Without shouting out to Eve and letting her know, he sprinted out of the book store and to the place where the cart once sat. For some reason it wasn't there. "Was I hallucinating?" he asked himself.

He searched right and left for the cart he had seen and finally spotted it and the old man in the distance. "Aha! I knew I wasn't hallucinating! Hey, old man, wait up!"

And with that he ran off after the fresh milk.

"Train?" Eve called out after five more minutes. "Train? Are you still here?"

She sighed once she noticed he really did run off. She squeezed her new books against her chest as if protecting them and wandered out into the street. She searched high and low for Train but couldn't seem to find him. "Where did he go?"

As she muttered those words she spotted a small moving object, scurry across the alley ground. She then heard a nose come from the tallest tin trash can. She cautiously stepped forward. The noise stopped and instantly a tiny white head popped out. "Meow ….."

Eve gave a faint smile towards the cute cat which she was so familiar with. "Are you following us again?" she asked the cat.

It didn't meow but it stayed silent, giving her the face it always made. Eve stared for a few more seconds but then the cat broke the stare and walked over to a large object, lying on the ground. It licked it gently and then glanced back at her.

"What is it, Mr. Cat?" she asked walking closer to the object.

She stared down at the object on the ground and realized it was no object but in fact a girl; A girl who looked a little older than her. She had burgundy dyed hair and a weird school uniform on. Attached to her neck was an item very familiar to Eve. It was a bell attached to a red ribbon. "If you tie a bell around the neck of a bad cat, you'll always know where it is," she whispered to herself.

Did that mean the mysterious school girl was bad? Eve examined her and came to the conclusion that she didn't seem bad at all. _But why is she laying here unconscious?_

"Hey," Eve murmured as she shook the girl. "Get up. It's not really alright for you to sleep here like that."

The girl did not budge.

"Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Hey, wake up!" Eve demanded harshly. Now Eve was shaking the girl insensitively. After a few seconds of the rough shaking the girl awoke with a jump.

"Oh, no!" she cried out.

"Are you alright?"

The girl stared at Eve and then asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is, Eve."

"Where am I?" she asked. "I don't remember ever being here."

"You're in Duluth, a city."

"Duluth? Never heard of that place," the girl said. "Have I? Naw, of course not."

Eve and the girl kept staring. "What's your name?" Eve asked the girl.

"Zoey …" she answered passively. "I wonder …. Do you know how to get back to Tokyo?"

"To-Ki-Yo?"

"No, no," the girl named Zoey chuckled. "Tokyo. It's a city in Japan."

"Ja-pan?"

"Well at least you got that one right," she said with a smirk. "Did I …. Travel to another dimension?" Zoey asked herself.

"You can do that?"

"I don't know," she answered. "You see I was …." Zoey stopped herself. I can't tell a stranger my identity, she thought. But if I did go to another dimension which should be impossible then she wouldn't know who the Mew Mews are. "Um, do you know who the Mew Mews are?"

"No," Eve answered plainly. "What are they?"

"Oh, good," Zoey sighed. "Wait a minute! This isn't good! This is terrible! How do I get back home! In fact how did I even get here?!" Zoey panicked. "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"What makes you think you think you traveled to another dimension anyway?" Eve asked.

"Well, I was fighting with someone and then there was an explosion and you know how in the movies when there's an explosion and then you find yourself somewhere you've never been to before?!"

"No I don't know but I get the other things you were saying about an explosion during a fight," Eve told her.

"What's your name?"

"Eve," Eve answered.

"I'm sorry for being a bother but could I hang out with you for a while? I don't want to be alone in a place I don't know much about," Zoey said, clasping her hands together.

"I'm fine with that," said Eve. "I don't have much to do. I bought what I wanted anyway."

Zoey glanced down at her books. "Were you out buying those?"

Eve nodded.

"Do you like books?" Eve nodded again. "You're lucky!" Zoey shouted, almost startling Eve. "I can't stand reading and I always flunk tests because I don't like doing work!"

"You must not be smart then."

"Don't say it so bluntly like that."

"Anyway, I could help you around town," Eve told her changing the subject. "My companions aren't anywhere to be found right now."

"Um … Okay, thank you. Please take care of me," Zoey said with a bow and then hopping to her feet.

Even stood up as well. She looked beside her to where the cat had been standing. It had already left. "Follow me."

As they walked out of the alley, they wandered around the town. Eve didn't know much about the town as well so she just watched as Zoey stared in awe at the things surrounding her.

"It's like I'm in a modern Feudal era!" Zoey cheered. "I should learn from this experience."

"You don't seem to worried about getting back home," Eve noted.

"Oh no, I'm terribly worried but I'm trying my hardest to be positive. Besides being lost, I'm sure once I get home to my world Elliot will give me the lecture of my life," Zoey told her.

"Elliot?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, he's boss at work. I work at a café. He's very strict for someone who isn't that older than me. He's probably pissed that I'm missing work," Zoey explained.

Eve frowned. "There's no helping you getting sucked into another dimension so he shouldn't be angry when you get back. In fact he should feel relieved that you're not dead."

Zoey giggled. "You should tell him that."

Before she could stop it from happening, Zoey bumped into something hard, making her fall onto the ground. "Ow…" she looked up.

She was greeted by an angry face. The man seemed to have a Mohawk and tattoos shaped like stars across his right cheek. Behind him were some other fellows. _Uh oh,_ Zoey thought.

"Watch where you walk girlie," the man with Mohawk said.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "Next time I won't bump into yo-"

The man gripped her arm and puller her to her feet. "Look what we got here boys," he chuckled. "It's a school girl."

Eve got ready to attack.

"Did you want to hang out with us darling." Another one asked.

"No I'm goo-"

"Don't be like that," Mohawk man said. "Come one, you know you want to."

"Actually I don't!" Zoey shot back. _I might have to attack him_, Zoey thought.

"You're a feisty one," he grinned. "Playing hard to get huh?"

"No, I'm playing let me go or I might hit you!" She didn't want to say that but she had to stay strong because Eve was with her and she wanted to make sure they didn't harm her.

The man decided he had had enough and started to walk, dragged her with him. "Come on!"

"Let go!"

"I can't believe the old man shooed me off like that!" Train whined. "Just because I didn't have money! Tch!"

"Looks like those girls are in trouble."

"What? We have to help them!"

"No you can't!"

"Listen to the lady. That gang is nothing but trouble for this city. They are too strong for us to handle."

"Oh, I hope they'll be alright."

Train then spotted Eve with a group of people. "Hey, Princess-" He stopped once he realized what was going on. "Oh, I see."

"Let go of me now!" Zoey demanded. _That's it! I'm gonna have to-_ "You asked for it! Let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what?" One of them retorted.

Zoey got ready to swirl around to kick him but out of the blue the Mohawk man got kneed in his face.

"What?" Zoey asked in confusion relaxing her now swollen wrist.

In front of her stood a man who she had never seen before. "Hey now, the girl said she didn't want to go with you. Why don't you just leave her be?"

"Who-who are you?" Zoey asked. _Where did he pop out from?_

"The name's Train Heartnet."

**Yeah, I know. The end of the first chapter was cliche. Sorry! But on the other hand I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"The name's Train Heartnet," Train said flashing a toothy grin at a surprised Zoey.

"Train Heartnet?" Zoey repeated. "That's a weird name."

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say," said Train, glancing back at her and back to the bunch of thugs.

"Sorry!"

"Train!" Train almost jumped when he heard Eve. "I was just about to attack them. I didn't need your help."

"Sure, whatever Princess. Just let the grownups handle this."

"I don't see any around here," Eve joked but as the girl said it, it sounded as if she actually meant it.

"Hey!"

"So you wanna fight?" Mohawk man asked already knowing the answer. "Tough guy, huh? Let's see if you can handle this!"

Mohawk man attacked Train aiming for his left cheek but Train had other plans. He already knew how incredibly weak these thugs were and didn't intend to spend more time than he needed finishing them off. Train, not taking out Hades, ducked and head butted Mohawk guy's chin. Mohawk man could feel the pain of the hard head that had counterattacked him. Train gained his stance again and swiftly ran right through the crowd of thugs attacking a vital spot on each end every one of their bodies. The thugs, like rain, sank to the ground in defeat.

Zoey was amazed by his skill. She had hardly even seen where he was. Her eyes moved from Mohawk man to behind the group of guys. How had he gotten there so quickly? To Zoey it was a mystery.

She questioned this man and didn't really seem to trust him. Nobody should be that good just by street fighting; No one at all. He must have had special training or something unless he had cat genes just like her or some other type of animal but that seemed unlikely.

She gazed up at Train Heartnet lost in thought.

Eve seemed really disappointed. "Train, I wanted to beat them up."

"You'll get your chance," Train reassured her.

"By the way, why did you run off Train? You need to learn how to be patient."

"Yes, yes, Princess."

"Okay, now that we're done with that, we should find Sven so I can show him my new friend," Eve told Train, still clutching onto her books.

"Friend?" Train met Zoey gaze; more like stare. Their eyes were locked and they were both in their only little world thinking.

Zoey was the one to break the connection first with a stuttering voice and a blush. "Um, hello … My name's Zoey. Nice to meet you …um … Train Heartnet," she said with a bow.

His unemotional face transformed into a smile. "Nice to meet you Zoey."

Eve reached her hand out toward Train as he helped Zoey up. "Your cellphone."

"Sure thing princess," he exclaimed, pulling a cellphone from out of his pocket.

Eve took it and immediately started to dial in Sven's phone Eve had finished her conversation with Sven the trio waited until they spotted Sven's car roll up towards them. The windows dropped to reveal Sven's irritated yet delighted face.

Yo Train, Eve," was what Sven first said. He looked at Zoey who was too busy staring at his eyepatch. Sven noticed this however and placed one hand over it. "Ph, this thing? Don't worry about it. My eye is fine."

Zoey sighed a sigh of relief but then noticed how rude she was being. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Vollified! My name is Zoey! Pleased to meet you!"

"No, no the pleasure is all mine." Sven smiled at her realizing how respectful she was to an adult who was in fact a stranger. "Eve, was telling me you're her new friend on the phone. She said you were lost in this dimension or something like that."

"And you believe that?" Zoey asked.

Sven lit a cigarette. "Well it's hard for me to believe but with all the things I've already seen, I don't think it's smart to start doubting the supernatural."

"I-I see."

"Zoey needs a place to stay," Eve blurted out.

Sven glanced over at Eve and then back at Zoey. "Seems like Eve wants you to come stay with us for the time being. Zoey, would you like that?"

"Wha-?" Zoey was taken aback by this offer. She had hardly even known Eve for a day and it seemed Eve had taken a liking to her. Not only that, she still didn't seem to trust the Train guy. This Sven Vollified seemed suspicious as well but Eve seemed to like him more than the Train guy. Zoey thought hard about it.

Staying with them would be great but she still didn't know if she could trust them. She just met them and now they wanted her to stay with them?!

"Don't worry," Sven said, "We're sort of travelers in a way."

Train groaned. "Don't call us something that makes us sound stupid." Train looked at Zoey. "We're sweepers. The most well-known term for most is bounty hunter though."

Eve nodded. "Please, Zoey. If anything comes your way we can protect you," Eve proposed.

Sven frowned a bit but it wasn't a deep frown. "Hey, Eve, who's house is she going to stay in anyway?"

"Sorry," Eve apologized noticing that she wasn't asking for Sven's permission.

Zoey hesitated a while longer. "I-I'm flattered. I would love to but-"

She made the mistake of looking down into Eve's big round innocent eyes and immediately said, "I'll stay with you all." She clasped her hands over her mouth once she said the words. "I-I mean-If it's alright with you-"

Train grinned. "We don't care. Well, Eve and I don't but once Sven realizes that he has no say in this he won't care."

"I have a say in this! And I _will_ care!" Sven shot back.

"Then it's settled then!" Train exclaimed as he opened the passenger seat's car door. "Come on! Let's all go home!"

Sven groaned. "You're a little too hyper."

Eve motioned Zoey into the car and once they were finally seated; Train and Sven in the front, Zoey and Eve in the back; They took off.

"Well, this is it," Sven said as they walked into the hide out. It was not what Zoey had expected but it was okay with her. "Make yourself at home."

Once those words were said Eve asked, "Where will she sleep?"

Sven slapped his forehead in frustration. "I forgot about that!"  
"It's okay," Train began. "I can just sleep on the roof like I did last night and she can sleep on the couch."

"You can't-"

"Relax, Sven. Besides I think those veins of yours might pop open any second," Said Train teasingly.

"Shut up, Train!"

Train ignored him and began another topic. "I'm hungry. What are we eating today?"

Sven tried to control his anger and answered, "Stew."

"Man, I wanted meat. Oh, whatever. Stew is fine I guess," Train pouted.

"Yes, you're right. Stew is fine," Sven almost growled.

After dinner, Zoey had finally come to the conclusion that Sven and Eve were nice people. Actually, all three of them seemed like one big happy family. She still felt weary of Train but that weariness was passing by slowly. Once Zoey washed off her plate she told Eve she wanted some privacy for a second. Eve did not complain.

Zoey climbed up onto the roof. She had never done that before unless it was for a battle. For some reason she felt as if she belonged there, sitting on that small roof. Thoughts about home quickly eroded. How would she get back? What will the others think? Will they try to come and save her? Do they even know what happened?

She and the rest of the Mew Mews had been fighting a new enemy and this one was not an alien. The lady's name was Selina. Selina was a lab experiment who had a mind of her own. Something happened and she got out of control and started attacking humans. Zoey didn't know the whole story but she knew that Selina was confused and probably scared out of her wits. She probably broke out of that lad to find a way to clear up her mind but that hatred for human beings still stood; well at least that's what Zoey thought.

The explosion came from the abandoned factory they were battling at. Selina was looking for some parts to repair herself with but it turned out there was some other dark secret hidden there. Selina had meddled with the dark secret and created an explosion before Zoey could reach her and attack.

Wait- What is the other Mew Mews thought she was dead? How would they know to try and relocate her?!

Zoey dug her head into her knees in sadness. She wanted to go back home. In fact she had some tests to take. She had just entered High School and things were getting really serious. Zoey let out a loud sigh.

"Yo!"

"Eeeep!" Zoey screeched making her cat ears and tail pop out of her head and butt suddenly. She searched for the source of the voice and barely could make out Train as he sat beside her. "Are those real?" He asked in shock, pointing at her ears.  
"Oh no!" Zoey whined. She hardly knew the guy and he had already found out her secret!

"I can tell by your expression that they are," he told her. With that being said, he reached up and gently rubbed behind her cat ears making Zoey unintentionally purr.

Once she noticed this she screeched again. "Don't do that! It feels so nice!"

"Oh sorry," Train apologized. "How come you have real cat ears?"

Zoey hesitated to answer but when she spoke it was barely a whisper. "I have cat genes inside of me. These cat ears and tail only pop up when I get excited or surprised or scared," she explained.

"Oh, I see," Was all he said.

Zoey was very confused by his laid back reaction. "Why aren't you surprise?"

Train smirked. "There's a hell of a lot more things out there that I've seen weirder than that," he told her.

"That's exactly what Mr. Vollified said."

"Just call him Sven," Train spoke.

Zoey nodded gazing at him. There really was something weird about him.

Train noticed the gaze but did not look back. Instead he looked up at the now dark sky. "I think that's ironic."

"What is?"

"That you're part cat," said Train. "You see, I'm …. I'm not exactly a cat but people know me as The Black Cat."

"Why?" Zoey asked in interest.

"That was my assassin name." He paused to look at her reaction. She looked a little intrigued. "I used to work for this organization called Chronos. I was one of the youngest members and one of the best assassins. People always said I was as fast as a speeding cat and just as elegant as one when I had to assassinate someone. I was also well known for not letting any of my missions uncompleted."

"So you're not an assassin anymore?" Zoey asked.

"No …. I quit that life," Train told her. "I'm not the Black Cat anymore. He died. My name is Train Heartnet."

Zoey couldn't help but smile. It seemed like this Train guy made the right decision. "How old are you?"

"23."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow …. So how young were you when you first started training to become that good?"

Train didn't seem to like that question but answered anyway. "I don't remember exactly. I was still, like, as old as an elementary school kid I think."

"I … I see."

Zoey couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was doing his best in the world. He had a lot of worries as well but Zoey had an easy going life …. Well, compared to his. "I don't think … I don't think I can compete with that," she murmured.

The rest of the night was silent as the two cats thought of their own lives and about each other.

**Well, that's it! For the second chapter! Please review! I would like to know how I'm doing in this! :)**


End file.
